


Things you said after it was over

by MegInBlack



Series: The one where he lives [2]
Category: Remember Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegInBlack/pseuds/MegInBlack
Summary: Sure the aftermath is messy, but at least he's still here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "things you said after it was over".

“I was so scared,” Nilin’s voice is a low whisper in the dusky quiet of the room, thumb brushing lightly over Zack’s temple in a mimic of a gesture made in fear, the rasp of shaved head gone in the face of renewal. “If I’d found you the first time they wouldn’t have taken so much, you wouldn’t have been there-”

The flow of words stop when he shakes his head and reaches up slim fingers to take her hand, resting the back of it against his stubbly cheek. “My choice, stupid, thought I could do it.” He frowns then, eyes going distant the way they still often do before they drift closed. 

“You saved me, it wasn’t stupid at all.” Nilin can’t help the sad soft smile that makes it’s home at the corner of her mouth as she waits for him to come back to himself, to her. “You saved me, after I couldn’t save you.” She brushes a kiss to his forehead and settles back into the bed beside him, and tucks him in close.

“Don’ need saving, here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springagainafter on [tumblr](http://meghaninblack.co.vu/post/153297671503/22-for-nilin-and-bad-request).


End file.
